Minrah Shaleshoe
Re: Class and Level Geekery XVI - These Characters May Now Drive the Plot, Yxylu |str=13-19 |dex= |con= |int= |wis=13+ |cha=6+ |feats= |skills=Spellcraft 1+Comic #1109, "Spy Bowl" |abilities= |spells=Standard cleric list }}'Minrah Elle Shaleshoe'Comic #1135, “OMG” is an assistant overnight caretaker acolyte of Thor at the temple in Firmament, along with Tinna and Rogo. Before being ordained a cleric, she was a guard.Comic #1099, "Cool Will Be the Biggest Obstacle" When "Durkon" and his thralls attacked the temple at dusk, Minrah and the other acolytes retreated into the temple behind its magically sealed doors. Brother Sandstone covered their retreat at the cost of his life. Six hours later, the Order of the Stick arrived at the secret back door to the temple and opened the door with the runestone given to Roy by High Priestess Rubyrock. Thinking they were vampires, Minrah and the other acolytes attacked Roy with light spells and undead turning. Minrah was skeptical of the Order at first, believing that they were there with ill intent based on their perceived "skulking" around the back door. She was convinced they were not in league with the vampires by Elan's pungent garlic breath.Comic #1094, "Face Time" Minrah, while less confident in her casting abilities, is more confident in her use of a war hammer, and offered to help the Order defeat "Durkon" and his vampires. She accompanied the Order into the tunnels of Firmament, and was nearly dominated by the vampire who was formerly Brother Sandstone. In the first melee with the vampires in the tunnels, Minrah protected herself from domination with a Protection from Evil spell and killed at least one vampire with her hammer. In the battle with "Durkon"* and his minions, she was able to avoid being dominated by the vampires even after the magical protections were dispelled. However, she was blinded by Ponchula and ultimately killed by Hilgya with an empowered flame strike.Comic #1128, "Raising a Family" In the afterlife she sees Durkon and initially mistakes him for "Durkon".Comic #1132, "Afterdeath" She was given immediate entrance to Valhalla with an extra drink coupon for dying fighting a cleric of Loki. But before taking her reward, she accompanied Durkon and Thor to the Astral Plane to see the pocket dimension where the gods created memorials for all the worlds which were destroyed in the conflict with the Snarl. When Durkon was resurrected, Minrah was set to enter the afterlife in Valhalla, but came to the realization she wanted to continue living in the real world, even if she ends up in Hel next time she dies. Turning around on the Bifrost, she made Durkon promise to resurrect her when he finds sufficient funds. Minrah was later Raised by Durkon. She accompanied the Order to the Council of Clans to stop Gontor Hammerfell and the other vampires. She was in the room when Gontor was destroyed, and apparently dispatched the Creed of the Stone vampire known as Sandy single-handed, flinging her into the sunlight for destruction. After the battle, Minrah convinced Roy to let her join the party in their journey north to defeat Xykon. She delayed the departure briefly to allow her to convey her feelings to her loved ones which she had failed to do prior to her death. The author clarified in the commentary for Utterly Dwarfed that she is not a full-fledged member of the party, but a cohort of Durkon's.Utterly Dwarfed, p. R7-B Gallery Minrah.PNG Minrah Again.PNG References Category:Dwarves Category:Females Category:Clerics Category:Living Characters Category:Order of the Stick